Alternate Universe:Chapter 1:Intro
by FatBoy
Summary: A fat story about if Dudley was in Harry's place and Harry was in Dudley's with a wicked twist.I am FatBoy!e-mail me with any questions!This is the intro with some intresting stuff.PLease enjoy my fat work!
1. Default Chapter Title

Alternate Universe for Dudley,Harry,and Hogwarts. . .  
  
Dudley Dursley had a miserable life living with the Potters.He hated them so much! All he wished was that he had his own parents back. Ever since he could remember he had to live with this horrid family.Their was James Potter who was huge!He was round with a heavy old belly.He was mean too.Dudley guessed because he carried all that weight around all the time. Their was also Lily Potter who was skinny as a stick.She had the narrowist eyes you'd ever see and she was tall. She was taller than James by 4 inches. And that made James look very fat and unhealthy then. Their was also the biggest off them all, Harry Potter. Harry ate by the minute. He gains a half a pound a day! So in a whole year he gains 182 and a half pounds a year.But on special leap years he gains 183 pounds. James and Lily own everything that is the biggest and the best.Well they already have Harry and he is the best to them.All they want now is to make him the biggest and fattest boy on earth. They want to become the most famous parents of all time for making Harry fat. Well Dudley was skinny and small. He had no friends what so ever because Harry beats him up and everyone doesn't want to be friends with Fat Boy's(Harry's nick name at school for being fat and proud of it) enimies. Well Dudley had a miserable life up until he was 11 and then it came to be a hell hole life. He was excepted to Hogwarts witchcraft and Wizardry along with Harry. James and Lily were so proud because they hoped he could find a spell to make him the fattest ever. They also liked it because they wouldn't have Dudley at their home and Harry could boss him around their even more. Dudley hated this. He didn't want to live with the Potter's and he certainly didn't want to go to a Magic School with Harry so he could be bossed around their too. So now he and Harry were going to Hogwarts. He hoped he would at least a little bit better time their instead of with the Potter's. Well he was wrong. It was a living Hell their. And here is the reason why. . . . . .   
  
  
A/N:Hey,here is my first fic here at fanfiction.net.I hope you like!I sure did like writing it.Also to let you know i'm just plain out making everyone fat because i am FAT and i want everyone to be fat,I thought the regular fatboy to have a break and give the normal hero a taste of the fat life!This is goin to be one fucked up fic so you better be ready!Just to let you know!I hope you enjoyed this chapter.Stay tuned for the next! -FatBoy 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Alternate Universe  
  
"Let's clear this up for ya!This is my school,my life,my turf!Got it! I don't want to even have any problems from you and if i do,you'll have to take it up with my fist."Harry explained to Dudley!  
  
"Harry,why are you like this?I don't understand why your so cruel and evil hearted.I do understand you but i don't follow all of your fuckin rules!Got that FATBOY!"Dudley stood up to Harry.  
  
Harry and Dudley were on their way to Hogwarts! Just before they departed Harry said "I'd watch it if i were you,you never know when i might lose some weight and you might gain some.Then who will be the fatboy now!" Dudley just looked at Harry with disgust because if his bad state of manners. Harry had his fly open and some stuff was hangin out!It was his Fat Albert thong! James and Lily made Harry wear tight clothing so he could look even fatter.Dudley just questioned his only family and went into a compartment.It was taken by 4 people who looked very nice and cool.A boy got up and introduce him and themselves as"My name is Draco Malfoy and these are my friends,Crabbe,Goyle,and Pansy!What;s your name?" Dudley was shocked of all the niceness they were giving off.Dudley replied,"Dudley,and sorry but i have no idea whats goin to happen when we get their.Do you know?" Draco anwsered"They make us sit on a stool and try on a hat.The hat determine what house were in!Their are four houses and they are,Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff,and Slytherin!I hope where all in Gryffindor. They say its the best house to be in!" "Then i hope i'm in that house too.It sounds like a cool house."Dudley replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went into a compartment and found two people in it.They looked at him and knew at once he was a bully.The girl got up and asked"Who are you?" Harry replied,"Harry"!"I'm Hermione and thats Ron"pointing at Ron."What house do you want to be in?"Ron asked.  
"Slytherin for sure!"Harry replied remembering in the letter it had the school song and Slytherin sounded like a bad house so he decided he wanted to be in it too."No kiddin,us too!I don't suppose you wanna be friends with us?"Harry decided,"Yeah,yall look like a mean team!Are yall bullies too?"Harry asked."Yeah,how's you know!?!"Hermione asked."Just a guess!"Harry said."Well wanna make some of the other students lifes a living hell why we are here?"Ron asked."Hey,let's start off by torturing my cousin,Dudley"Harry schemed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Hey how do you like this chapter?I loved making up this part!I'm goin to love the next chapter even more!You just wait till you see the third chapter.Just to let you know, i don't give a fuck about grammer.Got it.Don't make me get Harry or . . .D. . (opps) to sit on you!Gtg!See ya!  
  
  
-FATBOY 


End file.
